


Where Did You Go?

by 4corsets2horses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But also not, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sad, Suicide, This is weird, alex is already dead, it was originally called weird one-shot so, the art of persuasion, tune in to find out who else dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: Leave it to Thomas to fall in love with a ghost y'all





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping so it might not make sense  
> But I kind of like it so you might like it like 2%
> 
> Enjoy?

Thomas was struggling to settle down. He had moved to the small suburban home to get away. Get away from his divorce, get away from the mean looks of his co-workers, get away from Martha and Sally. It had mostly worked, but his house was too quiet. So he walked and he walked and he walked and he walked until he found a little park. The park had a little sign that warned people to "not litter". Thomas figured people really didn't go however, because he had found it on a Saturday afternoon. It was quiet, and time always seemed to go a little slower when he got there. There was a little dock that stuck out into a decent pond, and picnic tables haphazardly scattered around.

Thomas often found himself there, after a rough day or when he was sick of staring at his bare walls, void of the happy memories he once had. He often read when he went, or some days sketched. The days he sketched were when there was a figure that sat on the edge of the dock. They never looked his way, or really even moved. Just sat and swung their legs, watching the pond. Some days he worried. Like when their legs stayed still, or when he saw a hand tangled in their hair as they pulled on it, or the one day where he almost got up from his bench as he saw the figure tilt slightly towards the pond.

There was a day he forgot his sketchbook, and the person was there. So he just sat and watched for what felt like hours. When he was disrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket however, he was shocked to discover it had only been thirty minutes. Someone could lose themselves here, and as he stood and left he wondered if the lone figure had lost them self on the end of that little dock.

It was a gloomy day that Thomas found himself approaching the dock. He was curious, and lonely. James had left on a trip with Dolley, only informing him that he'd "be back when I come back" and leaving work early. James was his only friend here, one that he had bonded with quickly. When he stood in the middle of the dock he hesitated, noticing the cold that had settled in his surreal little world. Perhaps this person didn't want to be bothered, and he should go. But he kept going, only stopping to seat himself on the edge beside them. Up close he now realized that the person was male, with sun kissed skin and straight black hair that curtained his face. His dark eyes rippled with the pond and he looked tired and lost. Thomas felt lost looking at this person, and he just wanted to maybe guide him somewhere new.

"Hello," he said it softly, so that he didn't startle the other person. He looked over at Thomas slowly, and furrowed his brow ever so slightly. Almost as if he wasn't used to people noticing him.

"Hi...?" he answered, sitting up straighter. Thomas watched him look him over, a frown playing on his lips.

"Uh so like I've been coming here a while....and I see you here a lot. And I uh sketched you a couple times and now I'm uh...kind of wanted to...say....hi...my name is Thomas," he gulped after his ramble, staring at the man who had now risen an eyebrow at him.

"Alexander. I've never noticed you here?" he tilted his head slightly and Thomas couldn't help but think he was cute.  
"Well I sit in that general area," he gestured toward the picnic bench closest to a willow tree and Alexander nodded.

"Well, its nice to meet you," he held his hand out and Thomas took it, having to keep himself from flinching. Alexander's hand was like a block of ice, and it was uncomfortable to hold. Their handshake was quick, and Alex dropped his hand almost immediately after it was over. Thomas watched him go back to staring at the depths of the pond.

"So, why do you choose to sit here?" Thomas asked and Alexander shrugged, bringing a hand up to tug at his hair. The rest of their time continued like that, silent but not awkward. Just quiet and thoughtful. When Thomas got up to leave Alexander stayed put, only raising a hand to wave goodbye. He was strange, but Thomas figured only the best people were.

They went on like that for a couple weeks; Thomas sitting with him when he was there or texting James when he wasn't. They talked idly, about life and jobs and friends. There were weird quirks to Alex, like his constant use of the last tense and the fact that  
he always seemed to wear the same outfit. Thomas had brought him coffee once, and had ended up drinking it for himself when it went completely untouched. James had started to tease Thomas about his obvious crush, and he had started to wonder if he should ask the distant man out.

He came to the park one day, on a windy Saturday evening. He had only come because his house was overwhelmingly empty and he needed familiarity. He was surprised to see Alexander there. The smaller man normally wasn't there on Saturdays, and he normally didn't stand. Actually Thomas had never seen him stand, and so he walked up next to him, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey," he muttered, glancing over at him, mesmerized by the way his hair whipped in the wind.

"Do you ever wonder what death is like?" he asked softly, continuing to stare into the pond.

"I did once, but I figured I was better off alive to sign the divorce papers," he was suddenly concerned, thinking about his phone in his jeans pocket.

"I used to imagine it so much it felt more like a memory. Then John dumped me, kicked me out. Told me I was useless and unneeded, and a burden to everyone. So I came here, sat on this dock and just stared," Thomas had grown uncomfortable. He knew about Alex's old boyfriend, but the way he was talking set off warning alarms. But he prompted him anyways, curious.

"And?"

"The water spoke to me, told me it cared for me more than anyone else. So I did what I figured would be best, I jumped," Alex looked right at him and Thomas froze. He had finally figured out why his little park had a weird sense of time and why Alex seemed so off. This was Alex's resting place in a sense, the body had never been found. He had heard about him once, when an old friend had told him he'd be returning to France to escape ghosts he couldn't get rid of. Yet Thomas didn't feel any different, he still liked Alex. Was even more intrigued to tell the truth.

"You're Lafayette's petit lion," he whispered and Alex nodded sadly, starting to tug on his hair.

"Dying is like a new breath. It is lonely after, was lonely for so long. But you came here, and it wasn't lonely anymore. But you'll leave eventually, unless you can't...aren't you sad Thomas? Aren't you lonely? Isn't that why you came to talk to me in the first place? Only have one friend and a cheating ex-wife right??" both of Alex's hand were in his hair, pulling on it, "So sad so sad so sad you're so sad aren't you??? Its so easy to let go all you have to do is jump and it'll be okay. It will be serene. You'll love it, we'll have each other, we won't be lonely. We won't we won't w-," the smaller man startled when Thomas grabbed his wrists, gently prying his hands from his hair.

"I suppose it wouldn't be too bad, to just escape. I don't like my new house anyways, never will," he let go of one wrist and laid his hand on Alexander's cheek, smiling, "And we'll have each other, right?"

Alexander nodded, a grin playing on his lips. Thomas took the risk and kissed him, a gust of wind rustling through and chilling his bones. And then he stepped back, looking over the edge of the dock before taking the plunge. Death was a gentle pull, and he was okay with submitting to it.

~

"Dolley I'm really sorry for cutting this short, but Thomas hasn't replied in a month. He hasn't been to work in weeks. I'm worried about him, he isn't like this," James set their bags down in the living room, worry and panic radiating off him.

"Darling its okay, I'm happy to be home to our own bed anyways. Those dang hotel rooms are just too soft," she wrapped his scarf around his neck and kissed his cheek, "Go find your friend, I'll be here when you get back."

James smiled at her, how he got so lucky he'd never know. He left in a flurry, calling around to places he knew Thomas frequented. He filed a report with the police, and even made use of the spare key he had for some reason. Thomas' house was dusty, not lived in. It was uncharacteristic of the man who cleaned to keep himself occupied. He stood in the middle of his living room for half an hour, before giving up and leaving. A walk would clear his mind, and so he walked. Walked all the way to a little park with run down picnic benches and a pond with a dock. Thomas had spoke of this park, of the person he had met there.

"Where did you go?" he asked the air, unaware of the two figures at the end of the dock who turned to look.

"Home," Thomas replied, feeling Alexander snuggle into his side. There was nowhere else he'd rather be.

And so they sat at the end of that surreal dock, no longer lonely. No longer out of love. They had each other, and they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and get If Only chapter 4 posted really soon, I have the outline just not the fuel to write it  
> When will my motivation return from the war?
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [the-gay-rosario](http://the-gay-rosario.tumblr.com)  
> and remember that comments and kudos save lives
> 
> s/n: so like since their bodies are never found they are kind of just you know, stuck on that dock  
> -finger guns-


End file.
